


Trinket Time

by kei (knittenkitten)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Corona - Freeform, Gen, Implied Soriku Because I'm Me, Shopping for Gifts for Riku and Kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei
Summary: Sora wanders into Corona and finds a small gift kiosk.  He decides to pick out little presents for Riku and Kairi.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Trinket Time

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran, waddled, and ambled - respectively - their way into Corona.

Just as Rapunzel and Flynn had promised before they ran off ahead, the town was busy and crowded. Gift kiosks were set out in every nook and cranny, draped with elegant lilac and gold banners. The crowd randomly rushed and paused, making navigating through to the castle difficult.

Sora couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering all over as the trio worked their way down the castle road. Taking in all the sights with his drifting gaze made him feel a little dizzy. He laughed through it, squeezing his eyes shut as a huge smile wrinkled his face. In his moment of distraction, he practically slammed into a man who’d stopped to peek at one of the stands.

“Woah, sorry!” he blurted out, nearly tripping as he jerked his foot back to avoid a crash.

The man, after a jolt, turned back and chuckled. “It’s OK! Just make sure to save some of that energy for tonight!”

Sora raised his hand in a shaky salute. “Y-yes sir!”

“If there’s one thing Sora’s good at, it’s having energy!” Goofy added with a chuckle.

“You can say that again,” Donald griped, having been forced to a halt himself.

Suddenly, Sora’s glance drifted to the side, where there was a small kiosk loaded with all sorts of tiny souvenirs.

“Wow! Look at all these little trinkets!”

Goofy looked over and smiled.

“A lil’ bit of everything, huh?”

“I should get something for Riku and Kairi! I can’t wait to see them again soon! Might as well bring back something to show I’ve been thinking of them, you know?”

Donald sighed, and Goofy put a hand on Sora’s shoulder - which was already in motion as he dug through a display of small figurines.

“Sora, I don’t think we have time to be shopping for gifts for your friends.”

“Who knows? Maybe if you keep on following Rapunzel and Flynn, you’ll find the power of waking!” Donald suggested.

“Oh, come on, guys! You know nobody has any idea how _that’s_ going to happen. And you know what they say…a watched pot never toils!” Sora proclaimed with a huge grin and a dramatic swing of his hands onto his hips.

“ _Boils_ ,” Donald corrected, narrowing his eyes.

“W-well, Donald, don’t _you_ want to get something for Daisy?”

Donald smirked, further constricting his gaze on Sora.

“Oh, so you’ve got a friend _you_ think of like _I_ think of _Daisy_?”

“No!” Sora spouted, hastily dropping the muscular figure he’d had in his hand.

“B-but who else from back home would _I_ know that _you_ know? …you know?”

“I know there’s something going on with you, that’s for sure,” Donald retorted.

He quacked a single, dry chuckle.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Sora demanded.

Goofy had been taking a look around the whole time, a finger lifted to his chin. The sun was still up high in the sky, there was no sign of Heartless, and there was no sign of Rapunzel or Flynn.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to look for a little bit…” he muttered.

“See?”

“Fine! As long as you don’t spend all of our munny!” Donald grumbled, turning his back and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve got plenty of munny,” Sora responded, shaking his head dismissively and immediately plucking a small wooden figure off a shelf.

“Haha! Look at this! This lil’ guy’s taking a big nap!”

Donald turned around and regarded the figure, whose mouth was rendered impossibly open; a trail of drool carved down his face.

“Sure looks a lot like you sometimes.”

“Yeah! I think I’m gonna buy it for Kairi!” Sora responded with a huge grin, not even attempting to respond to the insult.

“For Kairi!?” Donald and Goofy sputtered.

Sora shrugged.

“She used to make fun of me for napping all the time, you know.”

”So…you’re gonna remind her you’re lazy?” Goofy asked.

”No! See, she’d sit around with me a lot while Riku was working. And I’m not really around for her that much anymore, so…I thought, maybe I could get her a reminder to take a break every once in a while? Or something. I dunno.”

“I mean you haven’t tried to talk her in a good year or so, you know,” Donald muttered.

Sora scowled and made a fist around the figure.

“I-I’ve got personal reasons for that, okay?” he huffed.

“Like what?”

Sora pressed his lips together and turned back toward the kiosk, where an arrangement of various types of rocks caught his eye.

“Woah! It’s a rock with crystals inside! That’s so cool!”

“That’s a geode, Sora! They sell em’ as gifts at Disney Castle, too! I’m a fan of em’ myself.”

“A geode, huh? I’ve never seen one of these before,” he remarked, pinching the rock between his hands and looking into it as if the rough, crystalline surface would act like a kaleidoscope.

Sora was rewarded only by the sensation of cold, rough rock against his face, and he yanked it straight back away, rubbing away the uncomfortable sensation vigorously with his other hand.

“Aah, but it’s still so cool and shiny! I know! I’ll give it to Riku!”

Donald and Goofy’s eyes widened even more than they had the last time.

“To Riku!?”

“Yeah! He used to give me these little stones and polished shells whenever I beat him at something…”

“Well, _that_ seems uncharacteristic,” Donald sneered.

“Hey! You didn’t know him like I did. H-he was - _is_ \- actually really, _really_ nice to me. Used to give me hugs and stuff, too…”

“I know, Sora.”

Sora could feel Goofy’s eyes staring straight through him, and he fidgeted and fussed and frowned.

“I probably should’ve given him stuff like that, too, you know? N-not like I usually won or anything, but…”

“Crystals sure are a nice way to tell your friends how you feel about them.”

“How I f-feel? What are you talking about? I-I just think he’d like it, OK?”

“Nothing wrong with that, either,” Donald added.

Sora sighed and pressed his eyes shut tight. Then, he swiped his finger across his chin and nodded confidently.

“Yeah, I think I’ll buy these!”

“That’s it?” Donald quacked, and Sora glared at him.

“So now you’re going to judge me for not buying _enough_?”

“No, no, I’m just surprised! You’re pretty good at this, Sora!”

“Yeah! You sure do know your friends well,” Goofy added, grinning.

Sora nodded again.

“Of course I do! How can my friends be my power if I don’t know how to get them good gifts?”

He placed the items and the munny on the counter, then turned back to Donald and Goofy.

“And if _we_ ever end up apart, I promise I’ll send you guys some _awesome_ gifts.”

“We’re sure you will!”

Sora spent the rest of the day sneaking his hand in and out of his pocket, idly thinking about the friends he missed so much, as he enjoyed this unusually fun day with the two friends he was lucky enough to have by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda threw this short, simple thing together at the end of last year to prove to myself I could do something short and simple and drabble-y and never really did anything with it, so...here you go! 
> 
> We'll see if I can get a couple more old WIPs in before zine stuff hits!


End file.
